Another chance
by MissSugarPunk
Summary: After saying goodbye to his sister in a magic coma. Jeremy goes back on his hunting trip leaving his two former loves behind. But an unexpected turn of events might change his destiny... Takes place in 6x22, with Beremy, Jyler and mentions of Delena, Bamon, Bonniv and Tyliv


**A.N.:** This is the end of a series I'm writing on archive of our own, but I haven't written the full story yet. So I get if it gets confusing, if you have any questions just ask. I just spent the entire afternoon on this and I really wanted to publish it today, so enjoy anyways!

Jeremy was coming for a wedding, but since it was in Mystic Falls, it quickly became a funeral: Alaric's fiancee got murdered with her entire family and his sister is in a magic coma until his ex-girlfriend dies. Their goodbye has been heartbreaking for Jeremy, he had just lost his last family member. Elena will still get her life back in 60 years though, but he will probably never see her again. With his life on the road he didn't plan to see her often but still, he was hoping he could see her again about once a year. He wasn't the only one who was affected by this. After everyone said goodbye Damon and Stefan took her coffin to their crypt with Bonnie so that she could protect it with a spell, leaving the others to drink for Elena. He took this as an opportunity to tell everyone that he never went to art school and that he was actually hunting vampires. He didn't see the point of keep lying since he did this for Elena. The only good thing he saw in Mystic Falls was Bonnie being back again. Even if her being alive meant that his sister would still be in a coma he was happy to see his ex-girlfriend back from the dead. Besides she had already given her life for all of them, she deserved to have someone to sacrifice him/herself for her. When she and Stefan came back to join the rest of the group during the drink they all told each other what they liked the most about Elena. Then Bonnie suggested to drink for Kai's death and to do the same drinking game Damon made when Katherine died of old age. This shocked Jeremy to see how dark she went, probably the new her she had told him about in his voicemail. They had fun anyway with that game, after that Caroline sang a song for Elena and went back home, Alaric also left shortly after, reminding Jeremy that he should leave too. Bonnie wanted to say goodbye to him in private, so she followed him outside.

"Wait!" she says

Jeremy stops and meets her at the front door.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk just the two of us." she explains "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, my sister is in a coma but my ex-girlfriend is alive and back. An entire family is dead, but I wasn't close to any of them, but two of my friends were, and that family includes the guy who put my sister in a coma. It's hard to make a general statement all of that."

"I had some echoes from Caroline and Matt about the way you behaved when I was gone. I'm sorry I had to put you through that"

"Don't be, you didn't choose to die. Well, actually you did but to save my life. Which is another reason for me not to be mad at you"

Bonnie looked down and smiled. He was right, she deserved to take credit for everything she has done for her friends. Then she crossed her arms and looked up again.

"I heard you didn't really wait for me. Or at least _your penis_ didn't" she confronts him with a smirk.

Jeremy opened his mouth, confused, then looked away thinking about what to answer.

"I bet Caroline's the one who told you that" was all he found to say.

"Matt did actually. He was sick of you bringing those girls over." she didn't seemed to be bothered, but then her expression changed "Which makes me wonder, did anything happen between you and Tyler too? That was my biggest fear when Damon and I started to be trapped in the prison world. I'm okay with that now, I just want to know"

"Yeah. It was just a one-night stand though; it didn't mean anything to me but it meant a lot for him. It went pretty bad after that. We did it too soon, I wasn't over you yet"

"Are you now?"

"Yeah. I mean, at first I was bummed when you broke up with me. Even if I had moved on there was still a small part of me that was hoping we could get back together. It went away tonight when I saw the _"new you"_ you told me about. You're right, I don't want to be with that girl. I could have give it a shot if you wanted to, but you obviously don't"

"You know this doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. I changed and my taste in boys changed. You're just not my type anymore"

"But Damon is?"

This time it was Bonnie's turn to be confused. Though she answered quicker than Jeremy did, but with another question.

"What do you mean?"

"When you offered the drinking game I saw that you started to become like him, I can see some of you in him too. Besides he saved your life knowing your death would bring Elena back. I fell in love with Tyler when we isolated ourselves in the forest, I fell back for you when we were alone at my parent's house and you two spent four months together by yourselves. I'd get it if anything happened between you two."

"Nothing happened!" she says offended "He loves Elena and he always will"

"But you love him"

Bonnie shut her mouth. She was okay with Jeremy knowing, but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"You told me the truth about Tyler, I guess I owe you the truth about Damon too. Just don't tell anyone else please"

It was a difficult situation for her. At first she felt guilty for loving her best friend's boyfriend, then she realised Elena didn't fall for Damon in the right conditions either so her guilt went away. Besides he would never cheat on her, he loved Elena too much. It was painful for Bonnie but she was learning to live with it and enjoy her friendship with the man she loves as much as she can.

"Wow, you and Damon..." her ex says scratching his head "Not crazier than my sister and Damon but still..."

Bonnie smirks "How about as crazy as you and Tyler?"

The thought of these two coupes made Jeremy smile. Then he rose his eyebrows "Damn, when I think we used to hate them to death before! Can you imagine if someone had told us six years ago that we would fall for them?"

It made both of them laugh. Bonnie thought and continued the conversation.

"Look, I want you to know that if anything had to happen between you two again you have my blessing. You and I are over for good, I know from Caroline that Tyler is an amazing boyfriend, and you deserve someone amazing."

"Thank you Bonnie. But Liv died yesterday, I don't think he's ready yet. Besides with my life on the road, it will be hard for me to have a relationship"

"Who knows?" she raises her shoulders smiling at him "If there's something we had to learn from this crazy life is that anything can happen."

It made Jeremy smile. After all him falling for Tyler also seemed pretty impossible too, or the vampire's existence, or being brought back from the death... It gave him some hope. When he had moved on from Bonnie the first thing he did was trying to make things up with Tyler, but he was already dating Liv. He still got their friendship back but it didn't keep him from being disappointed. If he and Tyler had never managed to be together it was mainly because of bad timings. Maybe they will get a good one someday.

The witch rested her arm on the arch and looked down, biting her lips. Even if it's embarassing she wants to make another confession to her friend.

"Speaking of, I didn't get how you could be only attracted to just one guy before but then... I discovered that the supernatural could also sexually confuse you"

Intrigued, the hunter raises his eyebrows "By being understanding or by experimenting it yourself?"

"Experimenting. Turns out I like witches disregarding of their genders."

Jeremy thinks for a second and guesses "You and Liv?"

"Yeah"

"What about her? Is she...?"

"Bi, just like Tyler. Maybe that's what got them together. My story with her has been much shorter and less intense than you and Tyler's, but it was enough to make me understand."

"To think she's been flirting with me too... Damn! If I had known, we could have had a threesome. Maybe even a foursome if Tyler joins us"

"That would have never happened! Not with me in the picture at least"

"Who knows? Maybe I should have tried with Tyler and Liv when they were still together"

Bonnie smiled at him, his dirty mind reminded her of Damon but she knew he wasn't. He can't be the man she loves anymore. Jeremy looks at Bonnie, still elated to see her alive. She smiles at him, happy to see he got better.

"Well" Jeremy says breaking the silence "If you don't have anything else to say to me, I should be going right now"

Bonnie's smile fades. She looks at Jeremy putting his bag on the back of his car and closing the door.

"You sure you don't wanna stay a while?" she asks.

"I can't." he says as he walks back towards her "Alaric has me on track with a pack of vampires that's been killing away across the South. I'm fine if you have a feel like joining the fight"

Tyler appears from Bonnie's back.

"Did that invitation implied anyone else?"

 _Anything can happen_ she said. Jeremy's heart races at the sight of the wolf, but he doesn't want to bring himself fake hopes.

"You're saying you're interested?"

"Can't fight the bad guys without an army"

Tyler taps his friend's shoulder and goes to his car next to the passenger seat, taking a yes for granted.

"Let's go then" Jeremy approves, hiding his excitement.

Then he gives a last look to his ressurected ex-girlfriend. She gives him a knowing smile, thinking about what could happen between him and Tyler on the road. The hunter smiles at that and looks at the werewolf, who looks at the witch to see her reaction about them leaving together. She gives him an approbing smile. She wants her ex-boyfriend to move on, to be happy without her.

The two boys get in the car and leave under the eyes of the girl, who goes back inside once they're gone.

Tyler looks at Jeremy driving, he wonders what's going to happen in this new life. Where will they go? What is going to change between them? What's going to be home for him now that he left his native town? How long will it take before he gets over Liv? Where is she now? Has she found peace? Probably. Then how is it out there?

He wants to stop ask himself questions he can't get the answers to. So he only wonders about a simple thing he can the answer to right now.

"Where are we going?" he asks his new hunting partner.

"Texas. We're going to hunt a pack of vampires"

"Okay"

Damn, Texas? That's freaking far away! He's going to have to find something to say if he doesn't want this trip to be dead boring.

"So... Looks like it's over between you and Bonnie"

Since she was the last person they saw this was the first thing he found to say.

"Yeah, it is" Jeremy answers.

Tyler was hoping for a longer answer, so he asks another question.

"Do you still love her?"

"No."

Jeremy's answer was pretty firm. Tyler understood that his former love wanted him to know he was ready to move on, that he wanted to move on with him. The hunter quickly realised how harsh he has been, it wasn't like he didn't care about her anymore. She's been his girlfriend for two years, she gave him an amazing relationship he will always be thankful for. He have loved her and she left a mark on him forever, maybe not attraction, but the affection will always be there.

"At least not that way" he continues to soften his answer "But more in a friendly way you know?"

"I know, I feel the same about Caroline"

Jeremy wonders if Tyler asked that to make a conversation or if he actually wanted to know if he was emotionally available. Probably the first answer. Though he had broke up with Liv a while before she died, so maybe he was already over her before? There was only one way to know.

"What about you? Do you still love her?" he asks the wolf.

"I just told you. The same way you love Bonnie now"

"Not Caroline, I meant Liv"

"Oh, her..." Tyler looked down, obviously still hurt "Hell yeah I do. I even told her last night, right before..."

His eyes started to get wet. Of course he still loved her! It took months to Jeremy to get over Bonnie, and Vicki, and Anna... How could he think Tyler would move on faster than him? He knows the pain it causes, he knows how to behave with the wolf for the next following months. Just like he knew how to behave when he lost his father.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I know how hard this is. Everytime it happened to me, it felt like half my heart was missing and that I would never get it back"

The wolf wipes his eyes, hoping his friend didn't see it "Yeah. It's exactly how I feel."

"You will get it back. It's not like losing your parents, I know it from personal experience."

Tyler turned his head toward his friend forcing a smile "Jeremy Gilbert, always there to help me grief!"

"Anytime" he smiles too

The wolf looked at the road, knowing the driver could only have his eyes on it "I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls anymore, it was too painful here. Too many bad memories."

"I know the feeling well, I left for the same reasons. Also because I'm a hunter. Even if I have vampire friends I feel like hunting the bad ones is what I was born to do."

"I feel like I have to do it too. Elena told me to embrace being a werewolf again. And my specie is naturally made for hating vampires too. So hunting them with you, it feels like the only thing I can do"

Yeah, Tyler knew that Jeremy was the best person to share this hard time with. Being with someone who knows grief better than him and knows how to comfort him, someone who likes him as a supernatural specie and who has even loved him because of that. Hunting vampires was also a great way to let go off his rage too. He was in a bad place but the situation was perfect to deal with it.

Jeremy gave a quick look at Tyler and looked back at the road smiling. He was also glad to have the werewolf by his side, he was getting lonely hunting by himself. Moreover he and Tyler have wasted so much time with their hatred, Tyler's fear for his feelings, Jeremy's easy bitterness... This time they can catch up, this is their chance and he isn't going to waste it.

"Look at us." the younger one says breaking the silence "We're on our own, Bonnie and I are over, one of us is grieving his girlfriend... It's like the third time the situation repeats itself"

This was what Tyler had feared. He just lost the person he loves, he's not in the mood in getting himself in another realtionship. Even if he had loved Jeremy for years his feelings for Liv were still there. Besides the ones he had for the guy faded away when he started being with Liv. He knows these feelings can come back though, it happened after his break up with Caroline and it can happen again. But not today.

"If you think this conversation is going to lead us to having sex again, you can't be more wrong" the wolf says to clear the situation.

There is no way Jeremy does that mistake again. The next time they have sex it will have to be meaningful, done at the right time, no matter how long it will take.

"I'm not talking about just sex, I'm talking about a third chance for us"

"It's not that easy"

"I know it's not. I've been through this too. I know it takes time. And almost all of these times you've been there for me, now I'll be there for you. And I'll wait for you. Whenever you'll be ready, I will be too"

 **A.N.:** Yeah this supports more Jyler than Beremy, I actually hate this couple but I like their friendship and I couldn't ignore they had history. So I wrote this because after the season 6 finale I had imagined a deleted scene where Tyler wants to join Jeremy in his vampire hunting trip and I found out there was actually a deleted scene where it happens! It was like a dream cam true but since it was less romantic than in my imagination I decided to entend it ^^. Link to the deleted scene: watch?v=_Pnza1O4gpY. I also made a music video using it and inspired from this story on youtube, I'd like it if you could check it out too: watch?v=nvSFNgD2KTc


End file.
